


together, we're beautiful

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mutual consumption, and together they devour him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together, we're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: https://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8179555#cmt8179555

* * *

 When Will closes his eyes, he sees blood.

It's still there in the back of his mind when he wraps a hand around himself, and settles back in the haven of his bed. His dogs are just a few steps away; he can hear their soft breathing, the snores forming the background music against the fantasies behind his eyelids.

He hears Hannibal's accent, words rolling off of his tongue like prayers, like confessions of love. He dreams that Hannibal is behind him, whispering dark promises to him – of Europe and adventure, murder and art.

_Together we will be glorious, Will. Beautiful._

His cock hardens, and Will moves his hand faster, squeezes harder; sweat pearls down his skin, soaking his shirt.

He feels dirty and wicked both. A shudder escapes his lips as he imagines him and Hannibal attacking another man: him slitting the man's throat, before letting the blade fall and driving his teeth in. Skin is torn through. Hannibal lunges at their victim from behind, ripping off more skin as he dives his mouth into the man's neck. It's a mutual consumption, and together they devour him.

There's more blood. It drops to the ground, forming a pool. He and Hannibal are both covered in it, from head to toe.

Will moans. His cock throbs, and he grits his teeth, his hand moving even faster.

This is so wrong. This is so ugly.

And yet, true to the cliché, he comes with Hannibal's name on his lips, thinking that nothing has ever felt so right.

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)

 

 


End file.
